Most of the viewing devices, such as telescopes often need to be optically aligned. The Cassegrain telescope (CT) has evolved into various designs and has gained its popularity because of its compact and simple to produce design. With all the various CT designs, the conventional process of star collimation is and has always been the most effective method for adjusting tip-tilt of the secondary mirror relative to the primary mirror.
In order to achieve an accurate conventional star collimation, an astronomer normally requires good observing conditions with no cloud, no wind, stable temperature, no light pollution, a well-aligned telescope mount tracking system, telescope optical tube assembly (OTA) thermal equilibrium, and a visible magnitude star. However, the visual quality of the reference star is greatly affected by the above-mentioned conditions, most of which are not in the astronomer's control.
Therefore, there is a need for a new process and system for an optical alignment method and system that can be accomplished in a compact space and under a more controllable environment.